The Master of Death
by SalazarMorfinGaunt
Summary: Summary: Death looked at Harry James Potter with pity. He was only 4 years old and he was dead. He died by the abuse he suffered from his uncle. Death saw a lot of people die, but there was something about the child he recognized. It looked as if the Peverall brothers were combined. Death did something odd, atleast odd in mortal ways, he sent him to an Alternate Dimension.
1. Chapter 1

The Master of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Rated:M for Neglect, Language, and some gore. Grey!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Wrong Boy who Lived. Harry/Luna Pairing. No Slash, Slytherin!Harry

 _Parseltongue is going to be like_ _ **"**_ _ **Why hello my little friend."**_

 _Thoughts are going to be_ _ **Just Bold**_

Summary: Death looked at Harry James Potter with pity. He was only 4 years old and he was dead. He died by the abuse he suffered from his uncle. Death saw a lot of people die, but there was something about the child he recognized. It looked as if the Peverall brothers were combined. Death did something odd, atleast odd in mortal ways, he sent him to an Alternate Dimension.

Harry James Potter was not a normal boy. Not normal at all.

Some would say he wasn't normal because of the freakish things he could do like changing his appearance or making things float. Others would say he wasn't normal because of his emerald eyes. Or maybe it was because of the limp Harry had. Either way, he was not normal.

When Death sent him to the other dimension, he was birthed under the name of Ignotus Antioch Cadmus Potter. Harry, or Ignotus, had only 1 brother named Nicholas, and both of his parents. Harry remembered from the other dimension he never had any parents, because they were killed at brith, and he had no brothers or sisters he knew of.

It all started out okay, the 4 year old Ignotus knew that his brother was always favored by his parents, it was up to the house elves and his godfather Remus Lupin to help him. He never got any toys, except from Remus, he did all the chores, which he was used to, and never received love. Ignotus studied Occlumency at a young age, until he was five where he was a master. Over the years of neglect, Ignotus found out that he had a limp for some reason. A few weeks of this discovery, in his room was a trunk, it was made out of some sort of black material and opened with a _click._ Inside, there was a staff and a note attached to it.

 _Dear Ignotus,_

 _In this trunk contains a legendary item in the mortal world, and the demon world. Some have spent thousands of years in the depths of Hades trying to find it. The one who is able to wield it will work with me. They shall bring those who attempt to trick death, and be immortal. This would mean some Lord Voldermort, and Albus Dumbledore. Their time was up a long time ago, but they never knew what I had planned. It is time to show them._

 _This staff you wield, is called the Staff of the Aether. You control all of magic herself depending on if she accepts you. If she does, you will be very powerful. But I am still more powerful than you, I can't have my own creation back firing on me can I? It will unlock all of your power, and since the last time I check was 2x more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldermort combined, I believe this task should do you well. You will gain this power once I allow you too, do not be a fool like Antioch Peverall or Cadmus Peverall and try to either trick me, or let power go to your head._

 _The Staff of Aether can change into a cane I designed myself, you were cursed by magic to have a limp, so I might as well help with it. The cane will be able to summon nightmares, both the dreams and horses. The horse is like a thestral, except it has a black saddle and the horse is on fire. It is much like Ragnarok my steed from the Horsemen._

 _Use this tool wisely._

 _Death._

Ignotus took the staff and felt like someone had lit a fire in the middle of winter. He quickly turned it into a cane and realized his brother was still sleeping in his room. Ignotus willed his magic into the cane and saw two options, after choosing the first which was giving a nightmare to someone, he heard a scream.

"AHH!"

Ignotus stood up and walked out of his room just as his parents went into his brothers.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" asked his mother with worry in his voice.

"I… I… had a ba…d drea…m." his brother hiccupped from crying.

"Aww! My BABY!" His mother rushed to his side and started laying down with him. James did the same on the other side and they all fell to sleep.

Ignotus went back into his room and tried out the 2nd option. There in front of him was a fiery warhorse. Ready to do his will. A few minutes later his parents woke up and said, "Move out of your room, we warded Nick's room to stop nightmares, obviously Voldermort is cursing it so he needs to go into your room. You can move to the closet near the kitchen" Lily said.

Ignotus scowled and reached at everything he owned and walked down to the kitchen. Right as he walked into the closet, he noticed it was filthy and it had a bunch of cleaning materials in it. Harry closed the door and took out his wand and banished all of the materials and made the room large. He transfigured a bottle into a King Size bed with Silver and Green colors. Man did he love those colors.

7 years of Neglect Later:

Today was Ignotus' birthday. Of course like usual the house was filled because sadly it was his brothers birthday as well. There were gold and red banners everywhere with either Happy Birthday or Thank you for some reason. Nicholas basked in the attention like a snake in the sun. Ignotus just sighed and grabbed the Floo powder and threw it in the fire place, _THE LEAKY CAULDRON!_

Ignotus walked out from the Leaky Cauldron and walked into Gringotts. He approached a goblin and said, "I am here to do an inheritance test please." The goblin grunted and led him to a room with a parchment and knife. Another goblin walked into the room and said, "Hello, to take an inheritance test you are going to make a cut on your left hand and pour 4 drops into the parchment. After you have done this, it will show your magical abilities and if you are heir to a house or not.

Ignotus did as he was told and handed the parchment to the goblin. Needless to say, the goblin was jumping up and down in excitement and awe.

Today was going to be a long day.

Hello everyone! I am going to start this and Shadow Warlock so while I am working on Shadow Warlock you can read this! Make sure to review the story and give me your opinion! Thanks!

SMG.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Rated:M for Neglect, Language, and some gore. Grey!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Wrong Boy who Lived. Harry/Luna Pairing. No Slash, Slytherin!Harry Harry Will be sorted into a fifth house!

 _Parseltongue is going to be like_ _ **"**_ _ **Why hello my little friend."**_

 _Thoughts are going to be_ _ **Just Bold**_

Summary: Death looked at Harry James Potter with pity. He was only 4 years old and he was dead. He died by the abuse he suffered from his uncle. Death saw a lot of people die, but there was something about the child he recognized. It looked as if the Peverall brothers were combined. Death did something odd, atleast odd in mortal ways, he sent him to an Alternate Dimension.

After going to Gringotts and getting the money he needed, he head out into the busy alley. First stop was getting all of his books because he needed some books that are probably frowned upon in society. Ignotus already knew the Darkest of the dark arts, and the lightest of the light arts. He only needed some elemental magic and he was set.

After Flourish and Blotts and Borgin and Burkes he needed to get himself a familiar. When he walked into Magical Menagerie.

The shop smelled of wet fur and dusty food, dog and cat alike. Ignotus walked up to the desk and asked, "Hi, do you have any snakes I can buy?" "Sure, follow me." The manager led Harry to the back of the store where there were numerous tanks, some were filled with water while others were dry like a desert. Once the manager left the area, Harry started speaking Parseltongue where he felt his magic was being pulled.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello to all the ssssnakesss in the room"_**

 ** _"_** ** _A speaker!"_** Some gasped while others looked in disbelief.

Harry let his magic lead the way where he saw a large tank and inside was a 10ft snake. From the sign, the owner thought it was a Caspian Cobra.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello my beauty, who are you?"_** asked Harry.

 ** _"_** ** _I am Nagini, Half Basilisk, Half King Cobra. Currently I am the lasst remaining bassilissk in England."_**

 ** _"_** ** _It looks like I am feeling a pull from my magic, you are now my familiar Nagini. What a beautiful name."_**

Ignotus let his newly found Familiar slither up his arm and sit upon his shoulders. He payed for her and left the store. It was time to go home.

When Harry reached home he was given a verbal lashing for not giving his brother a gift, it took nearly all his might from stopping his familiar to not attack his parents and brother.

All too soon it was September 1st. It was time to go to Hogwarts.

When Ignotus awoke, he collected his trunk which he packed the night before and trudged downstairs to find his Mother and Father fussing over the all mighty, Boy-Who-Lived. It was a disgusting sight. Sighing, Ignotus reached into a pot above the fire place and threw floo powder in. _Kings Cross Station!_

A scarlet train could be heard before Ignotus even opened his eyes. There were children fluttering around, some were crying while others were waving goodbye. He got onto the train and found the nearest compartment.

Inside the compartment, he warded the doors and opened his newest book on elemental magic. He always felt an affinity for fire and wind. He liked the feeling of the wind smacking against him while he rode on a broom or when he was riding at impossible speeds. For fire, the sound of the crack and pop of the wood burning always calmed him down. He never feared fire, but accepted it.

Just as he was thinking that, he felt fire build within him, it was roaring almost as fiendfyre, he reached deep into his mind to find a forest burning, the elemental magic was working, his element was fire. Thinking quickly, Ignotus tried to use wind to calm the fire down, suddenly the fire stopped and the wind picked up. It was like a F5 tornado. Willing his magic, Ignotus stopped the tornado and made a complete balance of a fire tornado. This would take some men their whole lives, yet it only took him a few minutes. Ignotus realized that after all this magic, it shattered the wards he placed. Just as he was going to replace them a bushy brown haired girl bust in, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville is looking for one." She said in a bossy tone. Ignotus could tell she was a muggleborn and said "No I haven't." He didn't want to make enemies or friends. He just wanted to get his job done.

2 Hours Later

The Hogwarts Express was nearing towards Hogwarts, Ignotus was told to get his robes on, with a swish of his wand he was dressed. After Nagini slithered up his shoulder, he disillusioned her and walked out. A giant name by the name of Hagrid "Fir's years, Fir's years ov'r here!" could be heard. "No m're th'an four to a boat!" Ignotus walked up to the last boat and hopped in, but oddly enough so did another person. Her name was Luna Lovegood and he could tell by his magic she was a seer and had Aether Sense. He decided to befriend the girl and see which house she would be in.

The boats took a sharp left and around the corner was Hogwarts in the star filled night. He had to admit, it was beautiful. Once the first years reached land, they were led to a door, Hagrid pounded on the door and a stern looking Scottish teacher came out. She went on to explain the houses of Hogwarts and their abilities. After a few minutes, they were finally led into the Great Hall.

Everyone jumped nearly a foot in the year (except Ignotus) when many ghosts flew out of the walls. Ignotus didn't pay attention to the ramblings of the ghosts whether or not to let Peeves into the Hall for the feast.

 **(Quite Honestly, You can look up the sorting song, I am not going to take this pointless measure so let's skip to Luna's sorting then The Potter twins ok?)**

"Lovegood,Luna!" said Professor McGonagall.

 **"** **Hmm, , You have a very interesting mind. I can tell you that you have a soulbond with the eldest Potter twin, hmm, strange indeed."**

"Where do I belong?"

 **"** **My My, quite eager are we? Well, I will show you."  
"AETHER!" **

Gasps rang out as a whole new table suddenly appeared next to the Slytherins. She walked calmly over to the table and sat down, she was wondering where Ignotus would be?

 **(Again skipping, it will show both Potter twins)**

"Potter,Ignotus!" some gasps rang out, some were wondering "is he related to Nick Potter?" or "can he introduce me to Nick?" Ignotus walked up to the hat, and put it on his head.

 **My My, what do we have here? Quite impressive Occlumency shields, not even I can get through them. If you could, please lower them.**

Harry Did as he was told, only lowering them slightly so the Hat could get into his mind.

 **Well, I know just the place for you, you may equip the Staff of Aether but you belong in**

 **NETHER!**


	3. Tmd

I have seen a few authors do this and I will as well.

Some parts of this story is from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

I do not own any part of Harry Potter. J.k Rowling does.

Please don't sue me. :)


	4. Chapter 3

The Master of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Rated:M for Neglect, Language, and some gore. Grey!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Wrong Boy who Lived. Harry/Luna Pairing. No Slash, Slytherin!Harry Harry Will be sorted into a fifth house!

 _Parseltongue is going to be like :Why hello little friend:_

 _Thoughts are going to be_ _ **Just Bold**_

Summary: Death looked at Harry James Potter with pity. He was only 4 years old and he was dead. He died by the abuse he suffered from his uncle. Death saw a lot of people die, but there was something about the child he recognized. It looked as if the Peverall brothers were combined. Death did something odd, atleast odd in mortal ways, he sent him to an Alternate Dimension.

Another gasp rang out into the hall, another table appeared next to the Aether table. This year was going to be different. He took his cane and limped to the small table. He smiled at Luna, which she smiled back. The sorting had started again.

"Potter, Nicholas." Called McGonagall.

The boy walked up to the sorting hat with swagger, he made it look like he owned the place. The sorting hat was placed upon his head.

"Gryffindor!"

All of the Gryffindor's started cheering and yelling about how they got Potter. His brother looked smug at him, Ignotus felt his thoughts and looked at them, they said he was going to owl father.

Suddenly, the food appeared and Dumbledore encouraged everyone to dig in. Ignotus got a little of everything, he felt someone looking at him. He turned around and felt a pair of black eyes burning a hole into his back, he ignored the glare he was receiving and finished eating.

"I would ask that the students in the two new houses come up to my office later! Thank you, now that you are all watered and fed, let us go tuck in." Ignotus realized this was his chance to strike and take Dumbledore down. He looked at Luna and opened a mental bond, he poured all of the information of his life to her, she looked at him in shock, then nodded understandingly. On his way to Dumbledore's office, he wondered if he could turn his staff into a scythe. He was thinking about how when he felt his wand heat up, he took it out of its holster and it turned from a cane into a scythe. He willed it back into a wand and told the password to the gargoyle door. When he entered he found James Potter with a very red face shouting and Lily Potter shrieking. "Hello Ignotus m'boy. I was here to give you some information, but first, Lily, James, I will take care of it, don't worry." Lily and James nodded in understanding and walked out of the office, Ignotus walked up to the desk and sat down, he took out his wand, holding it, and fumbling with it. "Ok, well the Nether house was recently created and I was wondering if you would like to choose a teacher to become head of the house."

"Hmm, speaking of head, headmaster, I don't think you have one."

Suddenly, he willed his wand to become a scythe and chopped the headmasters head off. The headmaster, before he lost his head *ba dum tss* looked in shock and horror as Ignotus pulled out his scythe. The part soul of Albus Dumbledore now resided in his staff. Luna was here earlier, and Ignotus wasn't taking any chances so he walked up to the phoenix and it teleported him to Luna's common room. Quickly, he pulled out his wand, petrified her, and ran a diagnostic charm on her. She had a compulsion charm on her, and a love potion. He removed both from her system. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, she ran up to him and tightly embraced him. They slept together like that, Luna embracing Ignotus.

When Ignotus woke up, he went down to the Great Hall and found a grim faced McGonagall, and an ashen James Potter. All of the students were whispering about how Dumbledore died, all they found was his remaining body, he had no head and was cold as stone. After breakfast, he went straight to class and first up was potions. The potions master sneered at him everytime he wasn't sneering at Nicholas. Luckily after that, he had charms. They were performing the simple levitating charm. Ignotus did it on his first try because of his advancement in his magic. After charms it was lunch, he would have time to visit death and give him the soul of Albus Dumbledore.

When Lunch time approached, he went into his common room and teleported to death.

"Hello Death, I have Albus Dumbledore's soul"

Death, he had raven black hair like his own, except he was older, had more fair cheek bones and on his right hand was a ring with a white stone. "Good, hand me the staff, I will extract it and then you should try and find Voldermort. I am not allowed to go to Earth unless it is for a death, I can use my angels though. But I raise the question, will you become Azrael? The Angel of Death?" Ignotus was in shock, Death just asked him if he would become an angel, he knew the answer all along, but he was in shock that Death would ask him. "Umm, y-yes I will." Death nodded and took out his own scythe. Ignotus thought he was going to be killed until death slowly drew blood from him. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation on his arms, it felt as if someone were lighting him on fire, he fell to the floor and coughed up blood. He noticed his blood was slowly turning black, and his magic was pulsing heavily. All of the pain disappeared he felt like 2 more limbs had grown on his body, he stood up and shook one of the limbs, he shook it until he noticed it was a wing. He had angel wings. Instead of them being a white color, they were the color of death. They were a mix of purple and black. Death handed him back his scythe and said, "Once you bring me Voldermort's soul, I will introduce you to Heaven. You will meet different angels. There is a reason I chose you, in a past life, you were an angel. My angel to be exact, the other angels were jealous of you, you had brothers, Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, and others, and you had power. While Lucifer and Michael were fighting, the angels betrayed you. They ripped of your wings and through you to Earth. As death, I came to heaven, looking for you, I found the angels slowly ripping off your wings, I took out my scythe and stabbed them all through the hearts. Now, go get Voldermort."

Ignotus teleported back to Hogwarts still in shock.

 **Hey guys! I am not a huge fan of Supernatural, I don't know every detail so I was wondering if you could review, and if I do anything wrong you can correct me! I am buying a death ring, it looks AWESOME. 3**


End file.
